Inenarratum
by twin4
Summary: Steve has many questions for Herobrine... ...but they will never be answered.


**Hi, this is the Twin4** **duo**.** We play Minecraft, but probably don't understand it as much as you guys do. Anyway, this is a oneshot. Yep, only a oneshot. I don't own the rights to Minecraft, but I do own the game.**

* * *

Steve had been on the island for years. He could barely remember anything but the island. Barely. He could remember this big, big house. It was not like the houses he had built on the island. Those were poor replicas of that house.

Steve was always trying to copy the design of that house, but he never got it quite right. It had these odd things. He remembered asking Herobrine what they were called once, but Herobrine, as always, just looked at him with glowing eyes and left, not uttering a word.

Herobrine had not always been like that, Steve remembered. When he first came to the island, Herobrine had spoken to him, made him food, clothes, and a small one room house. Steve remembered how Herobrine had helped him, made sure he didn't forget how to speak, taught him to read, to write, to do math.

Then Herobrine had stopped coming, and Steve sought him out, he left...

Steve eventually stopped seeking him out, but felt he had to; to find what was so special about his childhood house. He knew it wasn't made from blocks, like the houses he made. Like the house Herobrine had made for him. It was... different.

None of his books had the information he wanted though.

Herobrine had given him books. He had claimed they could be created, like the way he created brick blocks.

So Steve tried created book blocks. The bookcases he created would keep him entertained for days, and when he was done reading those books, he created others.

None of the books had any information on houses. Some books didn't have information on anything. They were just books about different peoples adventures on other islands. Some islands had dragons, and some had murder, and some had fairies. One even had a story of a sky-island where everyone was always happy. It was were people went when they died. Steve thought it was a very boring book.

None of the books spoke of a place like his old home.

No, Steve thought. Home was where everyone feared him. The big people feared him too. They called him some weird thing he didn't understand (and still didn't); like witch, and evil, and monster. He knew what they meant now, but that made no sense to him. Those were all bad things. He wasn't _bad,_ was he?

Then they took him to the island with Herobrine...

Steve decided a while later, (one year, two?), that _home_ was a bad word. He never went home. He went to his house, with his sheep and pigs and chickens. Without Herobrine...

Steve then decided, against his better judgement, that he was going to ask Herobrine all of the questions he had... if he could get close without Herobrine walking or teleporting away. If Herobrine answered him. If he could find Herobrine at all.

Steve was about to set out, putting away his book. Then he looked outside his window. It was night. Steve sighed as he saw a Creeper dance outside. It scared him, and his animals. The Creepers never went after his animals though. Steve looked towards the mountains. Herobrine carried a pickax sometimes, so he would be a miner? Steve figured he would be. Steve looked at his clock. It read 7:07. It was barely beginning to be night. Steve sighed again and picked up his own pickax. He would have to go and find Herobrine that night. He felt he should. Herobrine had once told him To follow his instincts.

He would do exactly that. He couldn't wait to know. So he carefully opened one pair of his doors and shut them behind him. Then he looked out the windows of his other doors. There were Creepers down the hill, but none around him. So he set out quietly, closing his doors behind him. Then he felt the sting of a hit from a Creeper. He turned and saw two slowly walking towards him. He gripped his pickax and cursed out loud, like the people in his books liked to do. He should have brought his sword.

Shrugging away his idiocy, he hit the first Creeper with his pickax until it turned into dust. Then he turned to the other one. He quickly took care of it before it could hurt him. Then he looked back at the doors he had just closed. He looked away. He had to bring his pickax.

A sword and a pickax would slow him down too much, he reasoned. So Steve went out towards the mountains, were his mentor was sure to be.

To Steve's surprise, he was not bothered by a Creeper for the rest of the way. He made it to the mountain where his first house, (made by Herobrine,) was. He had not been there for a long time, but he could have sworn he remembered Herobrine tell him about a way to safety if a Creeper ever came into the house through the chimney or something. (That did happen to him once, but not in that house.)

Curiosity got the better of him, and he held off his search for a while more. It was almost daylight anyways.

So Steve went inside. Everything was dusty. Even the bed he had slept in years ago was full of it, Steve noticed as he touched it.

Everything was dusty. Everythin- then Steve stopped. There was one block on the floor that was out of place. It was not the same as the mahogany blocks that were slightly beaten down in color due to sunlight for years on end.

Steve grabbed his pick ax and hit that block. Beneath it was a staircase.

"Yes..." Steve muttered. He was right. There was a hidden compartment in there, but something wasn't right. When Herobrine had showed it to him, so many years ago, it was never moved, as it was never needed. So why was it so new?

Steve decided to explore the stairs, carefully closing up the mahogany block again. Then it was completely dark.

He carefully climbed down the stairs, not knowing when they might end. Then he tripped when he braced himself for a stair that was not there.

He pulled himself back up and then steadily walked forward. The he saw a faint light. He walked towards the light to see Herobrine talking to someone.

The sight of someone else on the island made Steve look at the stranger in awe. It was male (not that he had seen a female in years), and was arguing with Herobrine.

Steve watched for a while, not hearing a word of there conversation. Then the man, infuriated, left.

Herobrine then looked at Steve with glowing eyes.

Steve, entranced, forgot the other questions he had. He just looked at Herobrine and asked, "Herobrine, who was that?"

Herobrine simply stared at him, and teleported away.

Like he would always do.

* * *

**Yeah, we know. This was terrible. But anyways, review! The title, "Inenarratun" is Latin for "unanswered".**


End file.
